The Hidden Love
by animeloverfull
Summary: What if Lucy died and had a kid? What if there's was different team that takes over after Natsu, Erza and Gray all retired after Lucy died? And there kids take over? It takes 4 years after Lucy dies. Sorry if bad. I'm still working on writing skills. Please just work with me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
The old friend

Loke Pov: 

It's been 4 years now. Four years of missing them. Four years of not being with them. How badly I want to see them again. I haven't been the same after they left. They where my best friends in fairy tail. Now there back and there stronger then ever. Raven Tenma, Zero Pearl, and LuLu Sohma. Not only my best friends but they are my room mates.

Raven has purple hair that goes to her shoulder. Then blue eyes that looks like the sea. It makes her look like shes looking in the distances. She wearing a white sleaveless shirt and black skirt that goes down to her knees. She has white socks that go just alittle past her kness and black shoes with alittle bit of a high hill to them. She also had one black and one white gloves that goes up to her elbow. Her guild sigh is green and is on left arm. Her power is Celestial Spirit Magic.

Then theres the only guy on the team Zero. He has short black hair. Then golden like eyes. He's in a red with black vest wth red knee hight pants. On hes chest is the guild sign in magenta. He has black sandels on to go with the outfit. He also has strip black and red separete arm bands sleeves things. He loves to fight. He's a Fire type wizard. He's been crushing on LuLu. They been friends sence childhood.

Last of the group is LuLu. She has orange shoulder length hair that looks like the setting sun. Her eyes dark brown. She's in a spaghetti strap sky blue dress that brings out her upper figer that goes to her ankle with a sun hat on. She has white laggings on with blue shoes with a little bit of a hill like Raven. She has one sky blue and one white short gloves. Her guild sign is red on her right arm. She's a Card magic wizard.

The three of them make the perfect team. There called the Ying-Yang group. Raven and Zero does nothen but fight unless there in a fight together and LuLu is the one who stops then. LuLu really knows how to hold them in place but Raven is the leader of the group. When they came back we had a fairy tail party. It sure was a blast seeing them all back home and in a fight with each other as the girls all talked and was seeing what happened over the year tell some one said the Raven was a wimp. Then she got pissed.

Raven's P.O.V.

Me,LuLu and the rest of the girls where all talking about about how we been, boys, and if anything new happened. Just as we start getting to which boy we liked as I heard one of the boys call me a crybaby wimp. I gave LuLu my keys as I stood up and said  
"Save me some cake, I'll finish this quickly." with a smile. LuLu just giggled and nodded.

"Be carfull. ok?" LuLu said as I nodded and smiles. I walked over and ask who said I was a wimp and why. One boys said  
"Be cause your gardiens always fight for you." I gave them a look and I punched them. They went to the other side of the room. I just laughed. I jumped in the pill of them and landed with my elbow into someones back. We were all just punching, kicking, and what ever we could to each other intill ther was one left. That one was me till I looked at the door and sow Zero trying to walked out.

"Zero where do you think your going?" I asked.  
"Home. I'm tired." He gave me a evil look so i walked over and punched him. Then walked away. I walked back to the girls as the boys where all passed out on the ground. I took my keys back from LuLu and had cake. Just then one the girls asked who I liked. I told them  
"No one. I dont have time for love. Not only that sometimes the love can make you weeker or stronger."


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

I took my keys back from LuLu and had cake. Just then one the girls asked who I liked. I told them  
"No one. I dont have time for love. Not only that sometimes the love can make you weeker or stronger."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2  
The family together  
Raven's POV

Then LuLu looked at me and said  
"You and me both know you dont think that." Then I just looked at her and nodded like yes I do. I stood up and looked at LuLu as I said  
"Let's go home. HEY Loke are you coming home with us tonight." I looked at him and he nodded and push off the conter and come over to me. I turned around and walked out first. I blushed for a munite when I was away then I shook it off as I got to the door. I then looked around to LuLu and Loki and said  
"Are you guys coming or what. Let's go!" Then they come over to me and we walked home and saw Zero on our way.

Once we saw Zero, LuLu went with him. Then Loki and I walked home but we didn't say anything till we got home. Once we got home I made food. Me and him where talking about the misson then next thing you hear is me ask,  
"Hey loke, why do you always look at me like that?" When hes look like he's compering me to someone.  
"Oh just because you remind me of some of my old friends. You're purple hair and blue eyes remind me of some people I used to know." I just looked like him like he was crzay. I got my hair from my father Gray and my eyes from my mom Lucy.

Loki POV

I just looked at her as she asked me why I look at her diffrently then others. I just thought to my self as i told her a lie that killed me  
'Because you look like you're parents Gray and Lucy. But I cant tell you that. Lucy, Gray where are you at a time like this. I need to ask you so many things. Lucy, I miss you but i'm so in love with her.' She just looked at me like i was crazy and I just smiled at her sweetly. Then was in silence for alittle bit. Then Raven said  
"Loke can you belive im 16 years old now? Its been 4 years sence I left and dad left the guild. I think i'll see him later. Would you like to came? I know you are close. Then I think tomorrow I'll go see if everyone want's to have a picnic. You, LuLu, Zero, there parents, my dad, and I. What do you say?" I just smiled at her and said  
"Sure that sounds like fun. When will we go see Gray?" I asked and then so said soon, we finished eating then clean up the house alittle bit.

After we finished cleaning Zero and LuLu came home. Raven then said  
"Were going to see dad. We'll be home later so you dont have to make us food." She smiled and I couldn't help but just love her smile. It was so worming. LuLu nodded and we left. We walked to Gray's house that was just on the oppisite side of the the tree. As we walked to the tree I sow Raven smile at it but then got kinda sad because this he favoret to go with Lucy. I got sad knowing she was sad.

Soon we got to Gray's house and Raven walked in and said  
"Father are you home? I just got back." She walked to see her father who is 40 years old but still looks like he was in his late 20's. Once we walked in, took our shoe's off and gave a hug to Gray. As me a Gray asked quitly for Raven didn't hear  
"Does she now yet?" I just shooked my head no. Then nodded as in good she can't know yet. After that we went into the living room and Raven got us some drinks. So Gray and I talked. It was Gray who said something  
"She sure did change over 4 years. I still remeber her as a little girl with long purple hair and her eyes wear more gray. She grew up so much." Then Leo said  
"Ya she did. Its hard to beleave thats still the same girl. She has her eyes doesn't she. Gray I need yo ask you some th-" I was cute of by Raven came in the room and I didnt want her to hear me. Then she asked as passing out drinks  
"What you guy's talking about?"  
"I was just about to ask about if he want's to go on a picnic." I said as I took a sip of my drink. Gray nodded as in saying yes he would come. Then Raven said  
"Can you call auntie and uncle for me? I wan't to ask them too." so Gray nodded again. Soon we ate dinner and left to go home because it was getting late.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Walk Home

Raven POV:

We where walking home as I heard something and I jumped and hold onto Loke's arm scared. I normaly don't get scared but I just did and I don't know why. Soon we got to the tree and we took a set to let our lags rest. We sat there in silence's till I said  
"Loke sorry I kind clinged to you." Then he just petted my head while moving me closer to him and said  
"Don't be. It's fine. Raven you're amazing. I promised Gray that I'll protect you so I will. I can't lose another friend." I looked at him shocked then sad but I didn't show it. It's only a weekness. To know that he only protects me because of dad disappoint me. I thought he loved me at first. I just looked at him and I felt really sleepy. I lean closer into Loke and fell asleep without meaning too.

Loke's POV:

We stopped at the tree in silence with her clinging to my arm. I blushed but hid it as I thought to my self  
'What should I do? Lucy what should I do? I is it I fell in love with Lucy's kid? Raven...you're so cute when your scard.' Then she said  
"Loke sorry I kind clinged to you." Then I just petted her head while moving her closer to me and said  
"Don't be. It's fine. Raven you're so amazing. I promised Gray that I'll protect you so I will. I can't lose another friend." she looked at me shocked. She then fell asleep so I picked her up and put her on my back. I said to my self  
"I'll protect with my life. I messed up once and I cant let it happen again and make Gary upset but mostly because I guess I...I love you." I whispered it for no one could hear me. Soon we got home and I put her in bed and I slept on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Song

Next day~  
Raven's POV

When I woke up the next day I found Loke sleeping on the floor. I walked over to him and put my blanket on him. He looked like a cat with the way he's sleeing. Then I thought  
'It was cute. Wait did I just think that? No thats weekness. Snap out of it Raven! Besides he never love you.' Then I gabbed a outfit and went to bathroom to take a shower. As I took the shower I started to sing

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Everyone is waitin' on the bell

Couple seconds, we'll be raisin' hell.

The sun is shinin' down, school is finally out.

Nothin' matters, so we might as well.

Everybody's bakin' in the sun,

Come and party, do it while we're young.

Move your body, when you hear the drum.

SO PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

It's gonna be a bitchin' summer,

We'll be livin' fast, kickin' ass together

Like high school lovebirds

Gonna have a blast make it last forever

I'll pick you up at the liquor store

Hurry up, we can fit one more.

It's now or never

It's gonna gonna be, be a bitchin' summer.

Bitchin' summer

Bitchin' summer

Throwin' empty bottles in the fire

Whiskey's got us singin' like a choir

We're all gonna run, when the police come.

But in the mornin' we're so alive.

Everybody's bakin' in the sun,

Come and party, do it while we're young.

Move your body, when you hear the drum.

SO PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

It's gonna be a bitchin' summer,

We'll be livin' fast, kickin' ass together

Like high school lovebirds

Gonna have a blast make it last forever

I'll pick you up at the liquor store

Hurry up, we can fit one more.

It's now or never

It's gonna gonna be be a bitchin' summer.

Bitchin' summer

Bitchin' summer

Right-right-right near the beach

Te party don't stop

If we don't get harassed by the motherfuckin' cops

Quarter tank of gas

About a half a pack

My cell phone's dyin' but there's no turnin' back

I can feel the breeze

Steerin' with my knee

Drummin' on the dashboard

Bumpin' to the beat

Hit the windshield wiper

Searchin' for my lighter

I gotta get right before this all nighter

It's gonna be a bitchin' summer,

We'll be livin' fast, kickin' ass together

Like high school lovebirds

Gonna have a blast make it last forever

I'll pick you up at the liquor store

Hurry up, we can fit one more.

It's now or never

It's gonna gonna be be a bitchin' summer.

Bitchin' summer

Bitchin' summer

Pick you up at the liquor store

Hurry up, we can fit one more.

It's now or never

It's gonna gonna be be a bitchin' summer.

As I finishing singing I got out the shower and dried off. I then but on a black tank top that says 'Sing all the way' with white shorts and the black and white gloves. I then dryed my hair and put it up in a pony-tail. Soon I went to pack up for the picnic.

Loke's POV:

I soon woke up and heard Raven in the shower singing. She sounded like an angel. I just sat there and hummed along with her. Once she stopped I layed back down and acted like I was asleep. When she came by I had my head on her bed with my bangs over my clsed eyes. She walked over to me and moved my hair the best she could and walked away after kissing my cheek. After she was gone I opened my eyes and blushed. I then thought to my self  
'Oh Raven, you're so cute.' I then went to take a shower and change my outfit. Once I come back Raven had just finishing cooking. She took a little nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Picnic

Raven's POV 

I soon woke up and saw it was noon. I looked and saw Loke looking out the window drawing. The way his hair feel in place and the sun made his hair shine, and the glasses show his art work. He looked so handsome. I then relised what I was thinking and shaked it off. Why is this happing to me now? It's been 3 and half years sence I felt like this. I started to blush and just as I did he looked at me. He put down the notebook and walked over to me. I blushed even deeper but I try to push it off. Just then Loki lifted me head and said  
"Why do you say love makes you weak? It always made me stonger."  
"Because when they one you love leaves you become weak. You want to give up just like dad did when mom died." I said with a strat face that soon turned into a sad look. Loke then sighed and said  
"Its time to go. Everyone will be waiting for us" I nodded and stood up to fix my hair and left with the food.

Me and Loke walked to the tree but befre we got there I looked at him and asked  
"Loke, what where you drawing and asking me about love? Thats note like you at all." He then looked away and said  
"I was asking because I don't think thts true. I thnk when you love someone it makes you stanger no matter what. Love is love and I have this girl I love but don't know how to tell her." I then nodded and under stood. "How do you stop love and is it becasue of what happen with Lucy and Gray that you hate love?" I then looked away from him and said  
"You don't. I hate it not only because of what happen but because the guy I used to like left me and didn't even care I was left crying. That's why I hate love so much." I could feel Loki look at me with a sad look. We soon got to the tree and saw everyone there. 

Loke's POV

Once we got the park I smiled at everyone. Once we got there we passed the food out and joked around till it was late. Once we where about to go, Gray passed out fire work. Raven, LuLu and Zero played with the fire works as we talked about the past. There was LuLu's parents Natsu and Erza, second is Zero's parents Juvia and Lyon, next is Gray and lastly Levy and Gajeel. Levy and Gajeel's kid is out on a mission they left the day before Raven and them got back.

Soon it was time to go. Zero and LuLu went to sleep at there parents house so me and Raven are home alone. I blushed at the thought, then I felt really weak. Once I got Raven home I left. She asked me why but I didnt awnser her. I then felt bad and once I was so far away I whispered sorry to no and just sat in the wood's till the sun rised. 

Raven's POV

Once he walked me to our house he left. I change outfits waiting for him to come home but he didn't. It was 3 am and I started to get tired. I looked over to my bed and saw the picture that Loke drew and so it was of me and him togetjer and it says 'I love you'. I blushed the and started to cry.  
"Loke I love you so much. I'm sorry. Please just come back to me. Loke...I love you please forgive me." I said and ended up crying myself to sleep. Hopeing he be back when I wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The secret

Raven's POV:

I woke up the next day at 6 o'clock. I looked up and saw that Loke still wasn't back. I got sad and let looking after I change me clothing. I looked all tohug the town but the guild but he was there I would have known. The door ways always open and I didn't see him when I walk past the doors. I kept running and somehow got to the woods. I soon walked into the woods and some how got lost. I kept running till I saw something. I ran over to it and saw it was Loke sleeping. I hugging him and started to cry. I soon felt hands on my back as they start to dissaper like air. I then looked at him and saw he was slowly disappering.  
"LOKE!" I said and I then felt the pressent of the Leo and soon sow that the Loe was Loke.

Leo's POV:

I woke up feeling hugs and tears. I looked over to see Raen's. I then hugged her but my hands where slowly disappering. I had lake the power I needed. I can only stay out with my own powers for 4 years. It's been 4 years sence's Lucy died and I been using my powers. I been doing what I can to help Raven and tomorrow was her birthday and Gray was going to give her the key. I tried to use it till tomoorw but I chouldn't do it. She then hugged me again as she cried

I then hugged her back, I dont want to leave her even if it is for just a day or so. This what happen to Lucy all over again. I started to cry. I then said  
"Raven. I'm sorry. I wished I could stay but I have to go. My powers are weaking. I guess you know now that I'm Leo. Don't try to save me. It's no use. My kye is still out there some where. It's in town so please find it soon." I then felt weak forgoting where Gray said where my key was. I then felt Raven's power's kick in. Her powers where strong then anyone is Fairy Tail. The master even said he might let her be master. I then looked at her and said  
"The key, Gray has it. He has it hidden till the time was right. Racen I love you." She then cried and soon I was gone. Last thing I heard was "I love you too leo" 

Raven's POV:

Soon Leo was gone and I told him I love him before he was gone. I sat there and cryed for an hour then I pulled my self together and ran to dad's house. Once I got there I coundn't find dad. I just went to my old bed room and thought of the past

"Daddy. I want mommy back and I want Leo back too." I then feel asleep.

An hour went by and woke up and saw dad next to me. I then hugged him and cried. Dad sighed and kissed my forehead. This is the sweet side that no one really sees. Only me and mom have seen it. Dad then said  
"I think ill give you you're birthday gift now." He pulled out a key. It was gold and had a circle with a line as Leo's sign in red. I then knew what it was and I cried. I then pulled used the key and out came Loke. I hugged him and made a contracte with him. We soon walked him and once we where there I gave him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Last chapter

Chapter 7

The last chapter

Raven's POV

~6 years later~

It's been 6 years thats me and leo got together and 5 years we been married. Leo, LuLu, Zero and I are Fairy Tail's most powerfull's team. LuLu and Zero are now married for 6 years now. They been secaretly datig without me knowing and they have 2 kids. A girl named Ya-Ya thats 3 and twin girls whos name's are Haruhi and Kirimi, there 2. Ya-Ya has Zero's golden eye's and LuLu's orang hair. Then Haruhi and Kirimi has Zero's black hair and black eye's. Me and Zero don't fight as much anymore, but that's how we should we cared for each other in a brother and sister way.

Then there's me and Leo. The zodiac god said he can stay with me as long as he protects me and our family wit his life. Me and him twin boy's name Takashi and Mitsukuni there 4 and then another little boy whos 1 name Umehito. Takashi has orang hair and blue eyes as Mitsukiuni has purple hair and blackish eyes. Then theres Umehito he looked just like Leo. We all now have houses next to each other. The kids always are playing together. Oh and one last thing my dad as well and LuLu's and Zero's parents are back in Firy Tail and Gray is the new master of Fairy tail. I love my fairy tail family and well fight to the end for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. I don't own anything but my make up characters. Till nixt time, Bye-Bye!


End file.
